


The Little Mermaid

by LadyLoreLitany



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoreLitany/pseuds/LadyLoreLitany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the Disney version of The Little Mermaid with Anders as the prince character and my OC Emily Hawke as the mermaid character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Anders fell from the deck of the ship as lightning struck, the cold, raging water hitting his back and sucking the air from his lungs. His clothes felt heavy as iron, dragging him down into the dark depths mercilessly.

 _Well,_ he thought, not even trying to fight his way back to the surface, _it isn’t the worst ending to an escape attempt._

The waves swallowed him as he lost consciousness and succumbed to oblivion.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders finds himself rescued. What does his beautiful savior want?

Anders woke slowly. At first, he was confused. He should be dead at the bottom of the Waking Sea. Where was he?

He sat, blinking to clear his eyes. Perhaps he had washed up on shore in an amazing stroke of luck. Looking at his surroundings and down at himself, he realized that could not possibly be the case.

He was in some sort of cove, and the entrance was practically hidden by water. Even if he had managed to drift inside, someone would have had to drag him to shore, especially considering that he was lying in a carefully constructed bed of soft kelp and moss. A low fire was crackling nearby, and it occurred to him that he was quite comfortable. Someone had clearly tended to him. He was dry, and when he put a hand into his hair, he realized that it was fluffy, as though someone had combed it for him. He was also completely nude, which was slightly bewildering. He couldn’t see his clothes anywhere. Maybe they had been ruined by his impromptu swim.

None of this made any sense. For a brief moment, he wondered if he was in the Fade, but he already knew he wasn’t. He was a mage; he could tell. He thought about getting up and leaving, but considering his current state, he didn’t think that was a good idea. Besides, he couldn’t see a path out of the cove over land, although it was possible one was concealed somewhere nearby.

If he had been rescued, he wondered, where was his rescuer? Were they coming back? Or was this the extent of their kindness? Not that he expected more; what had been done for him was already very generous. He was about to stand and start looking around when the water in the cove suddenly rippled. Anders turned his head, searching for the center of the ripples. His magic tingled in his fingers. What was here?

The magic gathering in his hands abruptly dissipated and he gasped as a woman’s head broke the smooth surface of the cove. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. An enormous pair of bright blue eyes was suddenly staring at him, and he couldn’t help but stare back. When the woman saw that he was awake, she laughed musically, pulling herself up onto a flat rock that extended above the water in the center of the cove. Her long, wavy, dark red hair flowed all the way down to her waist, somehow dry despite the fact that she had come from the water, and it immediately pulled his attention to her legs. Or, more accurately, her lack of legs.

Instead of legs, the mysterious woman had a bright blue fish’s tale. His eyes shot back up to her face, and he noticed that her tail and her eyes were the same color. Her fin flicked as he stared, and he gasped, realizing that he was being horribly impolite. He could only assume that she had saved him, and he was hardly being gracious.

“I… I’m sorry,” he stuttered, clearing his throat before continuing. “I shouldn’t stare.” Of course, as he said it, he still couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He had read stories of mermaids, but had always thought they were just myths. Even if he had thought they were real, he had certainly never expected to see one.

She laughed again, and he realized that there was a strange undertone of singing to that laugh. He thought it had just sounded musical before, but now he wondered if it wasn’t actual music. Suddenly, he remembered darker stories of mermaids acting as sirens, using their voices to draw men to their deaths. He paused. He didn’t feel beckoned, and he certainly wasn’t dead.

“You can stare,” she said kindly, her fin still flicking back and forth. “It must be a lot to take in, after all. We don’t usually let ourselves be seen by men.”

“Why is that?” Anders asked, his eyes wandering up and down the length of her exquisite body. She had high, defined cheekbones and sultry pink lips, and his face flushed as his eyes fell on her gloriously naked chest. Her skin was the color of a pearl, with the same eerie sheen a pearl possessed when someone turned it in their hand in the sun. Her breasts were the most perfect breasts he had ever seen. They were big, round, full, and tipped with dusky pink nipples. They rose and fell as she breathed, and he was mesmerized.

She tilted her head, seemingly amused at his reaction to her. “We hide from the world most of the time,” she answered softly, her voice floating over to him on the slight breeze in the cove. “Most men who see us don’t live to tell the tale.” His eyes moved up to her face again, but he saw no malice there.

“Is that what’s going to happen to me?” he asked carefully, not sure he would be entirely averse to that scenario, depending on what happened before the inevitable end.

She shook her head, her voluminous hair fanning out around her on the rock. “No. I’m not going to hurt you.” She pushed back into the water, sinking in up to her waist, hovering there for a moment before moving towards him. As the water became shallower, he noticed the curve of her hips and buttocks becoming visible. As her thighs crested the water, he realized that her tail had vanished.

“Where did it go?” he asked in surprise, his heart pounding hard as she reached his kelp and moss bed and sat down next to him. She cupped his cheek in her hand, running her thumb over his lower lip, her face only an inch or so from his. She swung her legs into his lap and put her arms around his neck, smiling as she felt his hard length jutting against her thigh. He couldn’t even be embarrassed at that moment. How was he supposed to react any other way? She was perfect and intoxicating.

“Don’t you know?” she inquired, and for a moment he didn’t know what she was referring to. Then he realized she was answering his question with another question. Reluctantly, he closed his eyes, focusing his attention on where her skin touched his.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, his eyes flying open to meet her smiling face again. “You have magic,” he breathed. It was not the same as his magic; it felt different. But it was there. She was, for all intents and purposes, a mage.

She nodded, her fingers sliding up into his thick golden hair. “It’s why we hide. If we are revealed by accident, we use a magic song to lure men to their deaths so they won’t tell others about us. Sometimes the men get away, but it doesn’t happen often.”

“What if a woman sees you?” Anders asked impulsively. Why was he talking so much? Her intent was quite clear as she slipped entirely into his lap. Her magnificent breasts brushed against his chest, and he could feel the heat radiating from between her legs. His cock twitched, hardening more as her hands glided to his shoulders and down his arms, squeezing and massaging his biceps.

“Women are invited to join us,” she said. “Our transformational magic only works on them, though we don’t know why.” He glanced down between her legs, longing to sink his fingers into the patch of red curls at the juncture of her thighs.

“You can transform at will?” he mused. He had read about shapeshifting magic, of course, but he had never seen it, and he had always thought that it only gave the mage the ability to transform completely into an animal.

“We can only create legs if our feet are touching the land,” she answered, “and we can’t stay on land indefinitely, nor can we venture far from the water. Most of us only come to the land for one purpose.” She slowly pushed him back down onto the natural bed, and he settled obediently underneath her, folding his arms above him and resting his head on them. She ran her hands over his chest, her fingers running through the hair there, then down his belly until she reached his hot, hard cock, her slim, shimmering fingers wrapping around it.

Anders could not keep the quiver out of his voice as she stroked him gently, her hand moving up and down steadily. He saw fluid bead at his tip until it spilled over, running into her palm. She smeared it all over his length, pumping him a little faster and harder. “What purpose is that?” His words were barely a whisper, his cheeks bright red with excitement and uncertainty. Why was she doing this? What did she want from him?

“We are only women, and women rarely join us,” she admitted. “To have offspring, we must lay with a human man. It is my time to conceive. When our time comes, we seek a suitable mate, a strong, handsome, kind man with great magic.” She paused, her hand slowing on him, and bent her head down to his. She let go of his length as she pressed herself against him, trapping it between their stomachs, her breasts pillowed against his chest. She rested her forehead against his, one hand in his hair. “I’ve been watching ever since you boarded your ship. I chose you. That’s why I saved you from the storm.”

Anders’ eyes were wide. As beautiful as she was, what she was asking him for was a little unsettling. “You saved me so I could… give you a child?” he asked softly, and she nodded carefully. For the first time, she looked nervous, and his hand automatically went to her face to stroke her cheek, soothing her. “That’s a lot to ask for,” he said, and she took a deep breath, clearly thinking he was saying no. “I’m not saying no,” he clarified quickly. “But… if we have a child, what will happen to it? Would I be able to… see it?”

What was he thinking? Even if she agreed, he would be back in the Circle again soon, and he knew from personal experience that leaving it was difficult. She had already said that her transformational magic wouldn’t work on him, so he couldn’t remain with her.

“The child would be a daughter,” she said. “We only have daughters. I… have never heard of a man seeing his daughter again after his pregnant mate returned to us. We come to land to give birth, but it is in a secret place. The men don’t go there. And the daughter cannot go to land. She will have magic like all of us, and she must be protected.”

Anders nodded. That he couldn’t disagree with. He had never thought of having a family. How could he? The Circle was his home now, no matter how forced that home might be. It was strangely comforting to imagine his magical daughter living free in the sea with her mother, though part of his heart ached to join them.

“What’s your name?” he asked gently, and her face brightened again.

“My sisters call me Aristida,” she said shyly. Anders belatedly realized that her seductive qualities were completely natural. There was nothing false about her.

“I’m Anders,” he said, thinking it was silly to be introducing himself while he was lying naked and aroused beneath her. “Have you ever done this before, Aristida? Come to land to… conceive?” She shook her head, her hair falling around them in a dark red curtain.

“This is the first time I have been called to mate,” she admitted. “But I know what to do. My sisters told me what to expect. We must couple for three days and three nights to ensure the magic works.”

Anders coughed suddenly. She was utterly beguiling, there was no doubt about that, but no man had that much stamina. “You overestimate my abilities,” he laughed, his cheeks coloring again. “Are you sure your mates aren’t dead by the time you’re finished with them?”

She nodded her head decisively. “Of course. I have replenishing magic to sustain you throughout the cycle.” Anders gazed up at her, wondering how it would feel to make love for three days and three nights without stopping.

“Have you ever lured a man to his death?” he asked quietly. For some reason, this part of her story unsettled him.

“No,” she assured him, running her fingers through his hair again. “We only do that if we absolutely must, and it only happens once in a great while. I myself have never had the opportunity. If I did, I would not enjoy it.”

Anders laughed. “I suppose that’s good to know. It’s like you can read my mind.”

“I can’t,” she said. “But I can sense how you’re feeling. And I want you to feel… right about this. It is much to ask, and I would like you to enjoy the ritual.”

“I don’t think there’s any doubt of that,” he answered, lifting his hips beneath her, rubbing himself against her belly. A belly that would hold his daughter in three days’ time, if this worked. He took a deep breath and made his decision.

“Yes, Aristida,” he murmured, pulling her lips down to his to give her a brief, soft kiss. She seemed surprised by the gesture, but she also seemed to enjoy it. Her hands tightened in his hair and she returned the kiss eagerly.

“I’ll be your mate,” he said breathlessly when their lips parted. “I will give you a daughter.”


End file.
